


What should I do when my cat was sick

by Yulaty



Series: ADOG & OSCAT [9]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Oscar Isaac - Fandom, Star Wars RPF
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Sick Character
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty





	What should I do when my cat was sick

ถ้าไม่สังเกตก็อาจไม่เห็น สีหน้าของออสการ์ที่แสดงอาการเหนื่อยล้าชัดเจนต่างจากเมื่อครู่ที่เพิ่งยิ้มแย้มแจ่มใสให้กับผู้กำกับเมื่อได้รับคำชม และดูเหมือนว่าในตอนที่หันหลังเดินไปอีกทาง จังหวะการก้าวเดินจะช้าลงหน่อย ไหล่ตกลงเล็กน้อย อดัมยืนมองอยู่ไม่ไกลนัก เขาเตรียมจะกลับแล้วแต่หันไปเห็นชายร่างเล็กในชุดเครื่องแบบสีเทาเสียก่อน จึงตัดสินใจว่าจะรอกลับพร้อมกันในวันนี้

ใจลอยไปไกลถึงไหนก็ไม่รู้จึงได้ไม่รู้สึกตัวเลยว่ามีใครเดินอยู่ใกล้ ๆ จนกระทั่งวางมือแตะบ่าจึงได้รับความสนใจพร้อมกับเสียง ‘อ้าว’

“นึกว่ากลับไปนานแล้ว” ออสการ์กล่าว กระพริบตาปริบ ๆ แล้วก็หลับตาปี๋ เอนตัวถอยเมื่ออีกฝ่ายวางมือแตะหน้าผากโดยไม่บอกกล่าว เมื่อลืมตาขึ้นมาในจังหวะที่อดัมชักมือกลับไปแล้วก็ได้แต่ยิ้มแห้งให้สายตาแสดงความเป็นห่วงเป็นใยที่ทอดมองมา

“ไม่สบายอีกแล้ว” เสียงต่ำพึมพำในลำคอแล้วก็จัดการดึงคนตัวเล็กไปเปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้ากลับเป็นชุดเดิมแล้วลากต่อไปขึ้นรถ เดินทางกลับ ระหว่างทางไร้ซึ่งบทสนทนาใด ๆ เกิดขึ้น ตรงดิ่งกลับที่พัก ไม่มีการแวะที่ไหน

 

อาการมันหนักขึ้นหลังจากที่ออสการ์อาบน้ำผลัดชุดแล้วมาล้มตัวนอนลงบนเตียง ไม่รู้ว่าเพราะอากาศที่เย็นขึ้นหรือเพราะความเหนื่อยล้าที่สะสมมาทั้งวันกันแน่ จู่ ๆ ในหัวก็ปวดหนึบ รู้สึกถึงเส้นเลือดข้างขมับกำลังทำหน้าที่อย่างแข็งขันเสียจนกลัวว่ามันจะปริแตก อุณหภูมิร่างกายค่อย ๆ ไต่ระดับขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ ได้แต่นอนขดตัวอยู่ใต้ผ้าห่มนิ่ง ๆ เพราะการขยับศีรษะเร่งให้อาการปวดรุนแรงขึ้น ค่อย ๆ สูดหายใจเข้าและผ่อนออกเป็นจังหวะเหมือนกำลังทำสมาธิ จะหายได้คงต้องกินยาแล้วแบบนี้ รอให้หายเองไม่ได้แล้ว แต่ก่อนจะต้องกินยาก็ต้องทานอะไรรองท้องก่อน ยังไม่มีมื้อเย็นตกถึงท้องสักคำเลย

หลังจากที่คิดไปอย่างนั้นชายร่างสูงก็เดินเข้ามาหาพร้อมกับถ้วยซุปที่ดูจากหน้าตาแล้วไม่น่าใช่อาหารที่ทำเองแน่นอน อย่างกับอ่านใจกันได้ว่าตอนนี้ต้องการอะไรแน่ะ

“ลุกได้ไหมเนี่ย” บ่นอย่างไม่จริงจังนักแล้วก็วางถ้วยไว้ก่อนก้าวไปยืนข้างคนป่วย ค่อย ๆ ประคองตัวขึ้นมาให้นั่งพิงหัวเตียง ตัวร้อนจัดเสียยิ่งกว่าตอนอยู่ที่สตูดิโออีก เขาถอนหายใจ ตัดซุปขึ้นมาจ่อปากออสการ์ที่ดูง่วงงุน ดวงตาเรื่อแดง

“ฉันไม่ใช่เด็กสักหน่อย” ถึงจะว่าอย่างนั้นแต่ก็อ้าปากรับอาหารที่ป้อนให้อยู่ดี หลังจากนั้นแล้วก็แย่งช้อนไปจัดการต่อเองอย่างเนือย ๆ ระหว่างที่อดัมหลบไปอาบน้ำอาบท่าบ้าง จนกระทั่งฝ่ายนั้นกลับออกมา นั่งเช็ดผมจนแห้งแล้วก็ยังทานไม่หมด อดัมมองคนที่เอาแต่จ้องถ้วยซุปที่พร่องลงไปส่วนหนึ่งกว่านาทีแล้วก็หยิบช้อนจากมือที่จับมันไว้หลวม ๆ มาใช้ “ทานอีกคำก็พอแล้ว”

ออสการ์งับช้อนอย่างว่าง่ายเหมือนเด็ก ๆ หลังจากนั้นก็ดื่มน้ำ รอเวลาผ่านไปครู่หนึ่งจึงหยิบยาขึ้นมาทานแล้วก็เอนหลังนอนลงอย่างเดิม

การดูแลคนป่วยไม่ใช่สิ่งที่อดัมทำได้ดี แต่พักหลังมานี้ก็เริ่มชินบ้างแล้วเมื่อเจ้าแมวตัวแสบละเลยการใส่ใจตัวเองเสียจนไม่สบายแบบนี้ก็เป็นเรื่องช่วยไม่ได้ที่จะต้องเรียนรู้วิธีการไว้บ้าง

เมื่อกลับเข้าห้องนอนมาอีกครั้งแล้วเขาก็นั่งลงที่เดิม มือเกลี่ยผมให้พ้นแก้มคนนอนหลับตา จังหวะหายใจติดขัดเล็กน้อยทำให้รู้ว่ายังไม่หลับ อดัมก้มลงแตะจูบบนสันจมูก ออสการ์ส่งเสียงครางอือในลำคอ มือกวาดหาบางอย่าง แล้วก็หยุดลงเมื่อได้สัมผัสกับมือของอดัม เกี่ยวนิ้วเข้าด้วยกันหลวม ๆ เจ้าของมือกระชับสัมผัสให้แน่นขึ้นหน่อย เอ่ยถามเสียงอ่อนโยน “หนาวหรือเปล่า อยากให้ห้องอุ่นขึ้นอีกหน่อยไหม อยากฟังอะไรกล่อมนอนหรือเปล่า”

“ไม่ต้องหรอก” ออสการ์ตอบ “อย่าเพิ่งปล่อยมือจนกว่าฉันจะหลับก็พอ”

ราว ๆ ห้านาทีให้หลังคนไม่สบายก็หลับสนิท อดัมใช้มืออีกข้างที่ว่างปาดเช็ดเหงื่อที่ผุดซึมขึ้นมาบนหน้าผากออสการ์แล้วเลื่อนลงใช้นิ้วหัวแม่มือลูบวนที่แก้มอย่างเอ็นดู แม้ว่าจะอายุมากกว่าถึงสี่ปีแต่ก็ยังให้ความรู้สึกน่าเอ็นดู อดไม่ได้ที่จะก้มลงจูบแก้มสักทีพร้อมพึมพำคำอวยพรขอให้หายไว ๆ

 

ไม่ว่าในกูเกิ้ลจะบอกวิธีดูแลคนเป็นไข้ไม่สบายอะไรยังไงไว้แบบไหน แต่ก็ดูเหมือนว่าสิ่งเดียวที่อดัมสมควรและจำเป็นต้องทำเวลาออสการ์ป่วย คือแค่อยู่ด้วยก็พอแล้ว


End file.
